A Calling
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Forever Knight Xover. BuffyNick. La Croix asks Buffy to do him a favor. Most of the characters of FK are in it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Forever Knight

Pairing-Buffy and Nick

Timeline: FK-S2, Buffy-Post S7 (Ignore the year issues. Just know that this is the timeline)

A/N: The spell that was used to bring Buffy back made her immortal. Yes, I dislike how Natalie is in the second half of S2, and S3. I love La Croix. Buffy and La Croix help each other out from time to time.

Buffy sat in the interrogation room. She had been caught near a homicide investigation in Toronto, Canada. A portly man and a tall, regal man sat on the other side of the table. The man who had arrested her was eating some kind of meat on a stick, while his partner glanced at a file.

He spoke with a well hidden accent, "It says here, that you came up to visit family?"

Buffy nodded, "As good as."

"What were you looking for when Detective Schanke arrested you?"

The man next to him moaned as he ate, "You sure you don't want some of this souvlaki Nick?"

Nick shook his head and his nostrils flared, one would almost say, in disgust.

Buffy crossed her arms and settled farther into the chair, "I was looking for you Nicholas."

That brought both men to attention, "What do you mean Nicholas, what is it Nick, you have a club of hot women who call you that. Where can I sign up?"

Nick stood up and began to pace, "How do you know my name?"

"I was asked to come here, to make you see sense."

Schanke snorted, "Sense, Nick is one of the most sensible guys I know!"

Buffy let her head roll to the side, "It seems a certain man we both know thinks you are going to do something incredibly stupid. You have the potential to do so much good, and yet you have become so self-centered."

Nick was watching the blonde girl, he was on edge around her, but her words soothed the beast inside, "Who are you?"

"I am an old acquaintance of La Croix. He knows I have a particular talent for giving men such as you a calling. Mr. Schanke, if you would, get a hold of Janette at The Raven. Please tell her that her sister will be at the station."

Schanke looked incredulous, but at Nick's nod left the room, "Alright."

Once the door was closed, Nick leaned into the girl's space, "Tell me what you are talking about!"

Buffy stood up, "I know what you are, I know that you believe it to be a curse, and you believe that you can become human again. Abstaining from blood, trying to cure yourself with science, none of that will work. Do you think that a murderer would be given such a gift? No. Deep down, you know that is not true. There is no way to become human again, now, that you are dissatisfied with this life, it is time to come with me."

"I don't believe La Croix sent you."

Buffy sighed and rested a hand gently on his, "You have lost sight of how much he loves you. He would rather you follow me, than leave his grasp permanently."

Nick swallowed, "And what is it you offer, not freedom from this life, not a human death, not life."

"And what do humans have, that is so much better. They can be killers, killers who have souls. It makes them worse than a vampire. Vampires can feel, and love, and make a difference. That is what I offer you, a life as a champion, a life that is devoted to saving innocents, and redemption. I know that anyone good, has a place in heaven, even you. Even La Croix, however much he would like to deny it, he has done much good in this world. Like the whole not turning Hitler thing, man the world got a lucky break there."

Nick was about to say something when Schanke returned, "Janette said to come by tomorrow evening before you leave for whichever continent you were living on now. She say anything, Nick?"

"I don't think she's involved, she just got into town tonight, and she called the station to find out my location. Her story checks out."

Buffy coughed lightly, "If you are interested in catching the bastard that killed that poor girl, he was wearing a pizza delivery coat. 5'7", dark hair, and glasses, no visible scars or marks, it was a black jacket with red stitching. I hope that helps."

Schanke and Nick stared at her, "You remember all that?"

"Yes, Detective Schanke, I do. I have a very good eye for detail, it comes with my job."

Schanke sat down on the edge of the table, "And what do you do Ms. Summers?"

"I am the founder of am exclusive school for Talented Young Girls, and I interview each girl myself, as well as place her in the appropriate classes. I have to be able to pick good prospect out of a crowd, I go all over the world recruiting girls. I just came from Cuba."

Nick looked interested, "How can someone from Cuba afford private schooling?"

"The school doesn't charge anything. We have dozens of benefactors, especially governments around the world."

Buffy rose from her chair, lifting her leather duster from the back and slipping into it. Nick and Schanke stood as well. Nick handed the folder to his partner and held his arm out to the woman, "I'm going to make sure she gets home safely."

Schanke sighed, "Sure thing Nick, leave me with all the work."

The pair walked in silence, "You feel it, don't you?"

Nick started at her voice, "Feel what?"

"The times changing, the pull of it, I almost didn't come here. Then I had a dream, I kept seeing a little boy, playing with his sister in the meadow. It looked so peaceful, and I knew where I had to be," Buffy was watching the clouds move in the night sky.

Nick sighed, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Buffy laughed, it was a clear and beautiful sound. It was a moment before she gained control of her emotions, "It wouldn't do, if I were afraid of someone I wanted to…"

Nick looked at her, his face screwed up in puzzlement, "Wanted to…"

Buffy smiled sadly, "Nothing, I wouldn't want to sway your decision. I should go see La Croix, he'll be worried."

Buffy made to leave, but Nick pulled her back pulling her small body against his, he leaned down and he looked into her face, she looked so innocent, but those eyes, they were like crystals, they were hiding something deep inside. He held her there, hesitating, she wasn't struggling, but she wasn't doing anything either.

A slow, focused clapping came from the shadows, "Oh, Nicholas, kiss the girl already. You never hesitated with any other girl before, what's different, it actually might mean something? Just be careful to control yourself, you wouldn't want to give everyone a free show when you take her."

Buffy snorted, her shoulders rising in mirth, "Lucien, impeccable timing as always. I just hope Nicholas doesn't try to kill you again. It was quite a job cleaning you up last time."

La Croix snorted softly, his paced manner fixated on the pair on the steps, "Elizabeth, Dear, you haven't told him, have you?"

Nick's eyes darkened, "Told me what?"

La Croix smiled, it was a Cheshire cat grin, "She, is immortal, not a vampire, but a true immortal."

Buffy relaxed, "That's all you wanted to say. I thought you were going to tell him about the oracle."

La Croix clasped his gloved hands, "I nearly forgot, thank you for reminding me, it seems, that this match, was made in….heaven is a bit cliché, it is inevitable. Today, tomorrow, or a thousand years from now, you will be together."

Nick looked frozen for a moment, then his head slowly tilted downward, a smile growing on his lips, he lifted Buffy up to him, and claimed her lips with his. In the dark it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began, and Lucien La Croix smiled happily, only a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Of course that was entirely wiped away when he saw Nicholas's "Savior", Dr. Lambert covering her mouth in horror as she watched the pair kiss.

Natalie had come to give Nick the report, and she had found him entangled with a small blonde woman, she couldn't believe Nick would do this to her. He was supposed to love her, and be indebted to her. She knew there was no way she could turn him into a human, she had just expected him to fall for her and turn her. Tears streamed down her face.

Inside the building, dozens of faces were pressed up against the glass, watching as their legendary bachelor finally got some action. Schanke was smiling and cheering his friend on. The other guys were busy with money trading hands, Schanke finding himself in possession of a hundred bucks.

Nick pulled away, both gasping fro breath, Buffy was smiling, she radiated peace and light, and Nick couldn't help but grin back. Neither seemed to notice their audience, Nick only kissed her again, and then led her to his car. Buffy snuggled back into the Cadillac, looking over at the vampire on her left.

She bit her lip and smiled innocently, "1962 Cadillac. Wonder why a vampire would buy this car."

Nick looked at her, lips curving upward.

"'62 Cadillac has more trunk space than any car made in the last 30 years," both said together, laughter puncturing the night. Buffy leaned forward and turned the radio on. A familiar smooth voice filled the car as it sped off into the night.

_On this day, my children, the Nightcrawler is inordinately happy. My dear son, has at last come to terms with his dream's mortality, and our family is once again, complete. We are eternal again. As always the Nightcrawler is waiting for you, my children. _


End file.
